


Resting Bitch Face

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: title says it all
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Resting Bitch Face

“Good LORD how many more are there?! Fuck!” You cursed, just barely dodging the sharp edge of a katana. 

After weeks of plotting you thought you finally had a clear chance to escape from captivity in the Flower Capital, but apparently the guards had other plans against your run for freedom. One of them must’ve seen you slip away and then sent the whole damn guard after you. So much for your plan to slip away quietly and find Kid. As badly as you wanted to see your captain again, you would be no good as a pile of rotting flesh. Dipping and dodging, you fought back with your own katana in hand, slaying most of the guards that got too close to you. Just when you thought you had them all though, three more popped up and took advantage of your dropped guard, making you freeze up in an attempt to figure a way out of the surprise pincer move. Just when you figured you were done for, an all too familiar hum of metal rang through the air and all the guard’s katana flew out of their hands, turning on them and impaling them all cleanly. Only one man you knew could pull off a move like that, and you whipped around to see exactly who you had hoped to see. 

“Kid!!” You exclaimed, shoulders releasing tension as you sheathed your katana and ran over. “And Killer too! I’ve been looking all over for you!”

“Hah. Looks like we found you instead. Though I thought I taught you better. Letting your guard down definitely wasn’t part of the training I gave you.” Kid replied, crossing his arms with a smirk. 

“Oh yeah? And I thought getting jailed in a high security prison wasn’t part of the plan.” You shot back, making him wince. “I heard it all from people in the capital.”

“... Touché.” Kid mumbled. 

“Exactly.” You smirked, stepping closer to give him a good punch to the shoulder. “No matter though. We’re here now! Took me long enough to find you too. That most certainly wasn’t part of the plan either.”

“To be fair, I don’t think anything went according to plan from the moment we got split up.” Killer pointed out. 

“You’ve got a point. I didn’t think I’d find you this soon honestly. I’m glad you guys ended up together! Makes regrouping to kick some ass a lot easier.” You nodded. “By the way Killer, I see you were forced into eating a smile fruit. I’m… sorry it came down to that.”

“How can you be so sure I was forced?” He asked. 

“You’re not that dumb, It must’ve been some sort of life or death situation kind of shit.” You replied. “Plus, you look absolutely pissed about it.”

This made him laugh -as if he had any other choice- impressed by your perceptive ability. “Wow. You’re right. They said they’d spare Kid if I ate it, so I did. But how can you tell I’m so pissed? You know, with this face and whatnot?”

“I’ve sailed with you for literal years. What kind of friend would I be if I couldn’t tell how you really felt? This is just opposite to Kid anyway.” You said proudly. 

“And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Kid piped up, eyeing you threateningly. 

“Your resting bitch face has taught me how to detect your emotions that you hide behind it.” You snorted. “Sometimes you look like a right cunt, but you’ll really be as happy as can be.”

Kid began fuming immediately as his face turned as red as his own hair. You and Killer began cackling, completely cracked up from the back handed joke you just made. 

“Good to know that communication won’t be an issue between us then!” Killer said, calming down from his laughing fit. 

“Of course! Though I must say… I think I pissed off the jail baby. He looks legitimately pissy now.” You snickered. 

Out of nowhere you found yourself suddenly pinned to a nearby tree, a mass of metal keeping you against it by your shoulders. Kid’s face was mere inches from yours, and his good hand gripped at the bark next to your head as he stared menacingly into your eyes. 

“Who the hell do you think you’re calling a bitch of any sort?” He growled, still quite red.

“Ooo, so strong~” You hummed, completely unfazed by his aggression. “C’mon Kid! I was just poking a bit of fun at you! You may always look angry but I know deep down you’re just a big softie. That tough exterior sure does make you look cute though~!”

Stretching your neck the few extra inches you needed to, you placed a teasing little kiss on his nose, making his cheeks turn scarlet. He released his metal hand immediately and dropped you the foot or so you were held up at, turning and storming off immediately. Landing unharmed, you looked over and Killer and you both began to chuckle under your breath, knowing that Kid was thoroughly flustered. 

“Get your shit together and let’s go you two! We still have a ways to go until we reach our ship. Move it!” Kid ordered aggressively, marching on ahead. 

You and Killer followed behind him with wide spread grins on your faces, Killer’s most assuredly being true and his own. He loved it when you ripped on Kid, because it made Kid’s deeply rooted interest in you even more obvious than it already was. As you walked on, Kid remained in the lead with a bit of a stomp in his step, you and Killer mumbling to each other as you went. 

“It’s so obvious isn’t it? He’s even glancing back at us every minute or so. I can’t believe he hasn’t admitted his feelings for you yet. He literally didn’t shut up about finding you until we actually did.” Killer said to you. 

“Pfft- is that so? At least the feeling is mutual.” You chuckled. 

“So are you gonna tell him? That you’re into him too, I mean.” He asked. 

“Nah. This is way too fun. I wanna drag this out a little longer.. I mean, look at how flustered he is every time he looks back here!” You giggled. 

“You’re so mean!” Killer snickered.

“You can tell he’s super irritated by how close we’re walking too. Look.” You pointed out. 

Waiting a bit until Kid glanced back again, you caught sight of his furrowed brow before he turned his head back around, both of you giggling like absolute maniacs. You were having way too much fun with the teasing, and there was no way you were stopping now. 

“Watch this. Just go with it.” Killer mumbled, throwing an arm around your shoulder and pulling you closer. “WOW. It sure has been a while _______! We’ve really gotta catch up considering how long we’ve been apart!” He then spoke loudly. 

KId turned around so fast upon hearing the comment, and the look on his face when he saw Killer’s arm around you was absolutely priceless. He looked so irritated, and turned his whole self around to speed towards you and Killer with heavy steps. He then suddenly scooped you out from under Killer’s arm and into his own, earning a screech of surprise from you. Killer was completely unfazed by this, knowing exactly what was coming. 

“Don’t fuckin’ start with me Killer. I’m not doing this shit. You know I love her so fuck right off.” Kid growled, turning back around and marching off with you in his arms bridal style. 

“Oooh, was that a confession, or do my ears deceive me~?” You hummed, grinning up at him. 

Kid then stopped in his tracks and went scarlet once again, tensing up immediately. “I… I didn't say anything.” He defended poorly. 

“Mmm, I dunno about that. I’m pretty sure I heard you say that you love me.” You teased.

“S-shut up!” He growled, letting go of you instinctually. 

You hit the ground hard from the height that you fell from, yelping from the sharp pain you felt in your butt upon impact. Little tears of pain sat at the corners of your eyes, and you looked back up at Kid with a sour expression. 

“You rude ass- damn! That shit hurts! I didn’t know you dropped the people who loved you back on the damn ground!” You cursed, looking down at your ass. 

“I… Y-you what?” Kid then questioned, all hostility falling from his voice. 

“You heard me right. I was fucking with you because you’re super cute to fluster. Of course I also love you, dumbass. You and your resting bitch face.” You told him, flashing a pained but genuine smile up at him. 

His attitude seemed to boil off through his reddened cheeks, looking off to the side for a moment. As his features softened, he looked back at you and offered you his good hand to pull you back up. Taking it, you winced a little at the literal pain in your ass as you stood back up before looking back at him welcomingly, hands on your hips. 

“I’m… Sorry.” He apologized, feeling bad for dropping you. 

“Thanks. You should kiss it better though to make up for dropping me.” You winked playfully. 

“Are you fucking serious-!” Kid tried to argue, but was interrupted by your own plans. 

After rolling your eyes you simply grabbed him by his jacked collar and pulled him in for a kiss, silencing his complaining. His heartbeat picked up almost immediately as he stopped himself from falling forward, holding his breath with wide eyes. When one of your hands went up into his hair though, his tension melted away and he let out his breath steadily, wrapping his good arm around your waist while balancing you with his metal one across your back. Your heart fluttered once he decided to kiss you back, and you reveled in the feeling of him silently admitting his love for you. When you parted, you looked up at him with sly eyes, knowing you had won. 

“No need to be so tough. That’s all you had to do, darling~” You hummed, leaning into him. “Though my ass still does hurt. You should make up for that.”

Kid scoffed and slid his hand down to your ass, giving one of your cheeks a gentle squeeze. “Better?”

“That’ll do just fine, dickhead.” You giggled. 

“Oi. Watch it.”

“Or what? You love me too much to screw with me~” You sang. 

He groaned audibly and squished you closer to his chest so you couldn't see his growing blush. “You’re a crazy mother fucker, you know that right? Making me fall in love with you…”

Before you could comment back, Killer snorted loudly and walked up to the two of you, giving Kid a good shove. “C’mon you two lovebirds, we still have a port to invade. Get your dumb asses in gear.” He told you. 

“Ah, of course! I almost forgot! We’re pretty close to where we last docked our ship, so let’s get a move on! We’ve got some mother fuckers to kill~” You perked up, letting go of Kid and skipping on ahead with a large smile on your face. 

Killer and Kid simply walked behind you, watching you skip away. 

“That’s why you love her, isn’t it?” Killer commented, pointing at you. 

:Oh yeah… It totally is.” Kid sighed, his features softening as he fell in love with you all over again with your destructive nature. 

“What a nice expression that is. You should wear it more often, bitch face.” Killer chuckled. 

“Shut the hell up, Killer.” Kid groaned, a scowl returning to his reddened face as he walked on a bit faster to catch up with you. 

“It’s about fuckin’ time.” Killer mumbled with a shake of his head, pleased to see that his dumb captain finally said it.


End file.
